An X-Dentist Experience
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: The X-Men had one of the most dreadful experiences anyone could think of, going to the dentist!


An X-Dentist experience!

by S. Nightingale

* * *

The disclaimer's below the end of the fic, so it would prevent spoiling some parts. I won't say anything else then but this ... Enjoy and please tell me what you think, how silly it is, funny, whatever =) Thanks!

* * *

"Attention X-Men, meeting at the War Room, I repeat, meeting at the War room, immediately" The voice of the same Professor that had been usually 'disturbing' their morning, announced.  
  
"Da, another mission?" Colossus groaned.  
  
"Mebbe, an' de Prof sounds serious, dis better be good" Gambit rubbed his chin, leaning on the breakfast table as he shrugged off a young woman's shoulder at his side who seems to be snorting at the table.  
  
"Rogue, chere, wakey up now"   
  
Rogue made a wave of hand and pushed Gambit away.   
  
"Chere, de Prof … "  
  
"X-Men! To the War Room right this minute!"  
  
"Shot who? Shot wha! … " Rogue was so shook up she fell on her chair as one of its legs cracked and fell on the ground.   
  
"*Tsk* *tsk*" That's the fifth chair of the week" Nightcrawler pulled a small notebook from his spandex and took a ball pen as he made some scribbling, shaking his head.  
  
"What's that?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"Damages on the school, t'Professor asked me to record all damages that will be billed to the destroyer by the end of the month, how do you spell your name again Rogue?"  
  
"Hey! Nobody told me about that!" Rogue complained.  
  
"Soon we'll have a metering rule" Gambit sighed.  
  
"X-Men, to the War room or no Lawrence of Arabia for you!"  
  
"Yipe! Let's go!" Shadowcat hopped from the kitchen table and followed the others as they scrambled in the War Room as fast as they could.  
  
"Y'called Proffy?" Gambit asked when they reached the War Room.  
  
Aside the Professor was Dr. Cecilia Reyes, and they were both very serious.  
  
"'Ey, where's Wolvie, Stormy and Marrow… wie?" Gambit asked, scratching his head.  
  
"We figured out they won't be needed in this meeting"  
  
"But y'had specifically said X-M ---"  
  
"Sit down! Now!" The Professor ordered impatiently.  
  
Like students in a military school, they all sat erect on the chairs.   
  
"Looks like someone woke up on t' wrong side of the bed" Nightcrawler whispered to Shadowcat.  
  
Rogue tapped her fingers. "Wait Ah'm gonna hav' some coffee" Rogue then stood up to pick a mug of coffee just on the corner of the room.  
  
"Very well then" The Professor started. "I had called up this meeting to take attention on the things we do not take notice of because of our unstoppable missions … "  
  
"Coolie! We gonna have a team bondin' time? Play Baseball again?"  
  
"Shut your mouth LeBeau!"  
  
"Yeah yeah … "  
  
"I mean something, terribly important in our daily lives, as super heroes, as mutants, as top sellers ... "  
  
"Top sellers of what?"  
  
"Never mind … " The Professor's face turned firm. "I had decided with Dr. Cecilia Reyes to take your annual … "  
  
"Metering?"  
  
"Dental check up"  
  
Rogue spat out the coffee she is drinking.  
  
"Ew, watch it" Gambit made distance.  
  
"Ya're gonna what??? Are ya insane?!"  
  
"At least it's better dan another mission"  
  
"Or a metering maybe"  
  
"Shut up Nighty an' you metal head" Rogue pointed to the both.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"This is just stupid" Rogue crossed her arms.  
  
Shadowcat didn't say anything. "Do Dr. Cecilia Reyes know any dental knowledge"  
  
"Well I supposed to be a dentist before and … "  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I just don't fit there, but I still know what to do"  
  
Shadowcat threw her hands in the air and slumped back to her seat. "So when do we start"  
  
"Now"  
  
Gambit made drastic actions as stood up from the chair and ran five yards away from Rogue.  
  
"Ah swear when Ah get ya Cajun … "  
  
"Hurry up now, brush your teeth then, meet us at the med lab" The Professor told them.   
  
"I don' even know we hav' dental stuffs" Gambit grumbled.  
  
"We'll improvise"  
  
Nightcrawler raised his fore finger and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"No further questions or I will seriously ground you from watching 'Lawrence of Arabia'"  
  
And they ran out as fast as they can.  


* * *

"Hey, mein freunds anyone of you got a spare toothpaste?"  
  
Rogue turned to Nightcrawler and grinned. "Don't y'brush brother dear?"  
  
"Stop sayin' dat, it gives me de creeps!"   
  
Rogue smirked at Gambit.  
  
"I have one " Shadowcat offered. "It's strawberry flavored though…"  
  
Colossus laughed. "Katya I didn't know you use those kid t'ings!"  
  
"One laugh Ah'll brush ya with a hair brush!"  
  
"What's wrong wit' dat Roguie?"  
  
"Ah have grape flavor … "  


* * *

"Typical of Logan an' Sarah" Gambit frowned. "Why is Stormy exempted?"  
  
"Gambit, Storm is a well organized lady and haven't you notice her perfect set of teeth?" Nightcrawler replied.  
  
"How d'ya know dat?"  
  
Nightcrawler shrugged.  
  
"An' after all it is obvious she pays attention to herself, not like you LeBeau, y' must be brushing one time a week"  
  
Gambit threw a fist at Colossus' jaw as he fell on the wall, making it crash with a yelling pain.  
  
Rogue's eyes enlarged at Gambit. "Ah cain't believe ya did that!"  
  
"It his fault, he'll live … He probably got strong teeth anyway, an' dat's a good reason to take a denti---"  
  
With a growl Colossus leaped to him, knocking Gambit off the ground.   
  
"Stop this!" Cecilia came in the scene as she made a shield to separate Colossus from Gambit.  
  
Rogue and Shadowcat sighed.  
  
Professor Xavier approached them all. "It's time to take your check-ups now"   
  


* * *

"Oh de pain! De agony!"  
  
"I'm just counting your teeth LeBeau,"  
  
"Oh … "

* * *

"Hey! No fair phasing!"  
  
Shadowcat grinned. "Sorry …"

* * *

"My my, what ugly teeth do you have here … "  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
Cecilia smiled at Nightcrawler. "I mean lovely" Cecilia then took a nail polish.  
  
"No!" Nightcrawler immediately made a teleport to off the place.  
  
Outside, the others smelled a stench from the med lab.  
  
Shadowcat grimaced. "Seems like they're having fun…"  


* * *

"Now say 'Ah'"   
  
Colossus opened his mouth wide and touched his cheek where Gambit had punched him and he groaned.  
  
Cecilia shook her head. "How many teeth are damaged?"  
  
"Whash wha?"  
  
Cecilia raised an eyebrow. "I said, how many teeth are damaged?"  
  
"Osh Ish nosh sush ish jush mashish"  
  
Cecilia sighed as she hopelessly exited the lab and called.  
  
"Professor Xavier? I kinda need your help here …" 

* * *

"??? Why wearin' a bullet proof vest?!" Rogue complained. "An' a helmet???" Rogue looked at Cecilia's long gloves, she seemed to be much protective.  
  
"Ah sense somethin' …" Rogue gave a bitter look.  
  
"Well it's hard these days …" Cecilia smiled innocently at Rogue.  
  
"Oh Ah'm flattered … " 

* * *

Before Shadowcat knew it, she heard noises from the med lab. Shadowcat was curious as soon Colossus, Gambit and Rogue were sent out.  
  
Soon after fifteen minutes, Dr. Hank McCoy entered in the mansion, wearing a lab coat and a black doctor's bag. Shadowcat watched as Professor Xavier pulled Rogue to his office.  
  
"Really Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta … "  
  
"Apology will be at the office, now move … "  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Shadowcat asked Gambit. "So Cecilia is hurt, an' Rogue is the main fault. But I thought Cecilia was wearing a helmet and a bullet proof vest …"  
  
"Well she forgot a chastity belt, Rogue aimed for de crotch … "  


* * *

Rogue soon left the Professor's office with the others waiting.  
  
"So what did he said?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"Well, he kinda reprimanded me for not controlling mahself an' doin' such actions. An' Ah hav' ta make it up to Cecilia when she gets better."  
  
"Dat's it?"  
  
"He told me also ta tell y'guys that when he thinks again o' doin' such thing like a dentist check-up again, hit him wit' a brick"  
  
"Nosh problesh fosh mesh!"   
  
"Shut up Colossus"  
  
"An' also" Rogue added finally. "That he's going to think about t'metering t'ing an' would be announcing t' rule very soon …"  
  
Everyone glared angrily at Gambit and Nightcrawler.   
  
And the rest they say … is history.  


~ End ~

* * *

Disclaimer: The X-people are from Marvel's, the story's mine of course. I'd take note of some parts also, Cecilia has (as far as I know now) no dental knowledge. And the 'Lawrence of Arabia' thingy is from the Wizard X-Men special (the latest one)


End file.
